


Oops!

by AngryIceScream



Series: Resent [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst?, I love Christine with all of my fucking hesrt, Shitty but good!!, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryIceScream/pseuds/AngryIceScream
Summary: Christine fucked up.





	Oops!

Okay, so Christine messed up. Sue her! She hadn’t meant to! She hadn’t meant to say the wrong thing and cause Brooke to burst into tears which caused Jeremy to become angry which spiraled into a big cluster of just horrible stuff.

Fuck, she thought, I’m pathetic.

As tears streamed down her face, Christine stared at her laptop screen. With shaky hands, she typed as quickly as she could to navigate to her tumblr. (She’d never admit that she had it.)

Bopping her head along as positively as she could, she listened to the soundtrack blare into her ears.

Ears and tears, she wondered, would be a good name for an angsty teen band. Or it wouldn’t be. It sucked.

Life sucked, too. She couldn’t do anything right except act.

Although... That was what life was, deep down, right? Acting? Improv. No script, no real prior warning, stuff just happened. She could live with that.

Christine hated how badly she messed up. She absolutely resented it. But she loved her escape place, when she couldn’t go to the auditorium. She loved her room. Loved the photos pinned to the wall and the whiteboard up on her wall and the pretty multicolored Christmas lights she’d taken from her family a few years back.

Things weren’t so bad, honestly. She just resented parts of them.


End file.
